Emociones
by Ramii-chan
Summary: Secuela de Emoción no soy original para los titulos No todos los partidos se ganan, y aunque no se pueda...siempre hay alguien para apoyar. ChilexArgentina. aparicion estelar de España, Italia del Norte, Francia y el awesome "Prusia"


Aquí la secuela de Emoción, el partido de España contra Chile. Quizás continúe con el partido de Chile contra Brasil…quizás, todo depende…

Hetalia no me pertenece TT^TT (aun, muajajaja) esto es sin fines de lucro, y, admítanlo, todos seremos uno con Rusia.

XxXxXxXxX

Tomo un largo sorbo de la botella de refresco que tenia y suspiro de forma desalentadora, el partido de Chile contra España no estaba saliendo bien, nada de bien, y desde antes que comenzara las cosas se vieron mal.

Venia al estadio acompañando a Manuel, riendo los dos, le gustaba escucharlo reír, eran raras las ocasiones en que el moreno lo hacia sin ironías, pero la sonrisa de este se congelo en un segundo cuando vio a cierto personaje muy bien conocido de ojos verdes: España, venia con Francia, Prusia e Italia del norte, los tres primeros sonriendo, l ultimo con cara de enfado.

-¡Manuel! ¡Martín!-saludo feliz Antonio acercándose a ellos y abrazándolos a ambos de forma paternal, le revolvió el cabello a Argentina en un gesto cariñoso y les dedico su mejor sonrisa-¿Cómo están?

Martín le devolvió la sonrisa y Manuel sonrojado agacho la mirada y murmuro un "hola", el rubio sabia que el chileno aun no podía llevarse muy bien con su ex conquistador y que le costaba relacionarse con el.

-¿estas nervioso por el partido?- preguntó España dirigiéndose directamente a Chile.

-claro que no-respondió Manuel un poco mas alto de lo usual, sonrojándose aun mas y volviendo a bajar la mirada-no tengo porque estar nervioso.

-¡así me gusta!-el español le palmeo la espalda-nos veremos luego.

Se despidió con un gesto de mano que solo el argentino contesto, mientras el moreno seguía con la vista clavada en el suelo. Martín miro con preocupación a Manuel, no tenia muy claro porque el chileno no superaba lo ocurrido hacia ya dos siglos, porque no podía estar frente al español mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿estas bien?

-el partido esta por comenzar, vamos-tomo al rubio de la mano, y sin mirarlo ni una sola vez lo llevo al interior del estado.

Y ahí estaba Argentina, con su refresco en la mano mirando un partido que no se veía nada alentador para los chilenos. Dicen que los primeros siete minutos marcan el desempeño en un partido, si era así…la suerte estaba echada.

Miro a Manuel, estaba igual que en el partido anterior con Suiza, paseándose como león enjaulado, sin despegar la vista de la cancha, pero la diferencia era que no tenia esa mirada confiada de la ultima vez, toda su confianza se había ido por la tubería cuando vio al siempre tan seguro España. Argentina cerró los ojos y volvió a suspirar, quería un gol, un solo gol, quería volver a ver a Manuel saltando de felicidad, quería volverlo a ver gritando eufórico, quería volverlo a ver a un centímetro de su cara, besándolo… pero dudaba que las cosas fueran como en el juego anterior. Un gol, solo un gol…

Y escucho los grito que confirmaban sus suplicas, sentía el estadio vibrar bajo su asiento por las exclamaciones de la gente. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se decepciono de inmediato, si, había sido un gol, pero de España, vio hacia el lugar donde estaba Antonio con sus amigos, varios asientos mas allá, el trío de amigos saltaban felices, Gilbert gritaba como si fueran un gol de su país, Francis abrazo al español y lo beso en los labios, para que Lovino lo separara de él y comenzara a golpearlo mientras Antonio trataba de detenerlo. Martín busco a Chile con la mirada, ahí estaba, aferrado a la baranda con los labios tensos y el rostro desencajado, sin garabatos, sin exclamaciones de molestia. Se levanto del asiento con la idea de ir a animarlo, pero se detuvo, no sabia como reaccionaria el chileno, así que solo camino hasta situarse junto a el, se afirmo de la barandilla y se dispuso a ver el partido desde ese lugar.

Siguió el juego, faltaba poco para el fin del primer tiempo cuando los españoles volvieron a convertir otro gol, y Chile no mostró reacción alguna, Martín de verdad se estaba preocupando por Manuel, no quería verlo así, aunque los grito de alegría del grupito de europeos de mas allá no ayudaba mucho a levantarle el animo al chileno.

No se sentaron ni durante el medio tiempo, Chile no se movía y Martín no quería dejarlo. Esperaron pacientemente a que volviera a comenzar el juego y el trasandino se alegro de ver como el equipo chileno parecía haberse reorganizado y empezaba a jugar de forma casi impecable, y al poco tiempo hacia un gol.

Sonrió feliz y se volteo hacia su compañero esperando verlo tan eufórico como la otra vez, pero solo se encontró con una sonrisa vacía y unos ojos tristes. Le toco el hombro levemente y Manuel lo miro sonriendo un poco más.

-si se puede.

-claro, este partido lo vamos a ganar-dijo el moreno sonriendo mas anchamente-esto es solo para darle mas dramatismo.

Argentina rió mientras el otro empezaba a gritar para alentar a los suyos. Le encantaba verlo así. Animado.

Lamentablemente, el reloj avanzaba con rapidez, y el juego llegaba a su fin con España ganando 2-1.

España y los suyos celebraban, los escuchaba perfectamente y por la cantidad de insultos en italiano estaba seguro que Francia había vuelto a besar a España, pero a el le importaba un bledo eso, le preocupaba Chile que miraba cabizbajo el lugar donde habían estado sus jugadores.

-Manu…-no muy seguro sobre si era lo correcto o no le tomo del hombro, el moreno lo miro inexpresivo por un segundo y luego lo tomo de la muñeca atrayéndolo hacia el y abrazándolo. Ninguno dijo nada por unos minutos, Martín también lo abrazo sin tener idea que mas hacer. Nunca sabia que hacer cuando su compañero reaccionaba de esas formas, si siempre era tan inexpresivo, tan mal humorado, tan irónico, tan cerrado y tan…

-Martín…-el rubio lo miro-gracias-susurro el moreno dándole un suave beso en los labios, que luego de la impresión, el argentino si pudo corresponder.

-¿gracias por que?-murmuro luego que se separaron y ambos seguían juntos, frente contra frente.

-por estar aquí-volvió a besarlo brevemente-por saber siempre que decir…

-ché, que ahora me has dejado sin palabras-reclamo el argentino con una sonrisa que le quitaba peso a lo dicho.

-como que ahora no quiero escucharte hablar-dijo Chile con una sonrisa, volviendo a besarlo para acallar los posibles reclamos del rubio, lo beso de forma mas larga, mas apasionada.

Antonio los vio a lo lejos y sonrió feliz por ellos.

-¿de que te ríes bastardo?-pregunto molesto Lovino.

-tengo motivos de sobra para estar feliz-lo abrazo provocando el sonrojo del menor.

-siempre hay motivos para estar felices mon cher-dijo Francis abrazándolos a ambos-l'amour, la victoire, un bon amant…

-¡quítate bastardo pervertido que apesta a vino! ¡No me agarres el trasero!

-petit Lovino, ese no fui yo…

-¡ANTONIO! ¡Maldito mal nacido, no hagas eso hijo de la gran…!-el italiano empezó a golpear al español que reía y aguantaba los cabezazos con entereza, hasta que lo sujeto de las muñecas y le miro de forma picara-¡¿Qué…?

El español lo beso y le sonrío.

-¡vamos por una cervezas a celebrar que soy el primero de mi grupo en pasar a la siguiente ronda!

xXxXxXxXx

mon cher: mi querido

l'amour, la victoire, un bon amant…: el amor, la victoria, un buen amante…

Unas cuantas explicaciones, por algún motivo creo (mi retorcida mente yaoista lo cree así) que Chile no es capaz de llevarse bien con España, no es que lleven una relación como Us y Uk, es solo que me lo imagino así…quizás algún día haga un fic sobre ello.

Lamentable, no ganamos, pero clasificamos igual, y eso es lo importante, Manuel se entera después, por el momento se perdió en los labios de Martín jjajaja

Muchas gracias por leer y si dejan algún reviews harán a una Friki desquiciada muy muy muuuy feliz.


End file.
